Pepper Clark/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg|Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! LPS101_Still10.jpg Pepper_head_with_25_iris.jpg Epi1a.jpg Epi1b.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg tumblr_mdo138KxW21rk41kzo1_500.png|Funny face Pepper. ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-40-03.jpg tumblr_mh5xwffiM01r4fihmo1_1280.png|Clown Pepper Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Pepper with the pets and Blythe in showtime clothing Epi2a.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-08-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-23-28.jpg Gailbreak! LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Sunil and Pepper dancing.png|Pepper dancing with Sunil ScreenCapture_25.03.14_11-48-19.jpg|Pepper bouncing on her tail ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-45-33.jpg Penny For Your Laughs hi__pepper_clark_by_angelilps-d5njsjw.png|"Want some ice-cream?" PepperWithShoes.png PepperDancing.png YouShouldBeLaughingNewspaperOutOfYourNoses.png PepperSpraysPudding.png PetsLaughing2.png PepperSitsOnWhoopeeCusion.png PepperBlowsTuba.png Peepper&Penny.png PepperWithSticks.png PepperPokesRussell.png PepperHoldsZoe.png PepperLaughingAtVinnie.png PepperLaughingAtSunil.png PepperScaresMinka.png PennySlidesDown.png PepperInWater.png SadPepper4.png PepperSlipping.png DerpyPepper.png PepperShapedLikeCicle.png PepperJugglingBoys.png PepperWithBalloon.png BalloonPoped.png IceCreamOnPenny'sHead.png Pepper&PennyPlayingBaseball.png Pepper&PennyPlayingSoccer.png Pepper&PennyPlayingFootball.png PepperSad.png NowThat'sFunny!.png Mean Isn't Your Color Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png PepperWithDuck.png PepperSad2.png LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg|Watch out, Pepper! Penny's going to have a huge tantrum! LPS_006_07-570x420.jpg|I'm feeling a bit peckish. Russell Up Some Fun PepperPreforming.png YouCanPokeSomeone'sEyesOut!.png RussellTakesArrow.png PepperAlone.png Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg YouNeedToChillax.png Pepper-clark.png PepperJugglingRussell.png HornBlowsPepper.png PepperJugglingBowlingPins&VinnieWithBowlingBall.png BowlingBallHeadingTowardsPepper.png Blythe's Crush LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg PepperScaredOfBandit.png PepperSaysThePeople.png Dumb Dumbwaiter Pepper eye shadow.png|Pepper with orange eyeliner. Tumblr mk3zevhMQd1s09ni7o1 1280.png|Pepper upset that Zoe doesn't like her eyeliner. Tumblr mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2 1280.png|Friendship going down the drain. Pep_using_his_tail_as_pillow.jpg PepperWithCucumberSlice.png PepperWithPowder.png PepperUsingFileAsABackStratcher.png Hairmergenies!.png GirlsLaughing.png ThisIsMyStyle.png Pepper&ZoeInMirror.png Pepper&ZoeBouncing.png BlythePepper&ZoeScreaming.png I'mASpaceMonkey!.png We'reInDanger!.png CuzItStinks!.png Pepper'sBlueScent.png ItsOnMyEyeLids!.png PepperSurprisedOfZoe.png PepperLooksAtOldBone.png Pets&BlytheScreaming.png Pepper&Minka.png Pepper&Zoe2.png Eve of Destruction Maxresdefault.jpg Penny angry.png Books and Covers tumblr_mgmz5rjyeD1s008vgo8_400.png|Pepper hiding in a fishbowl Pepper_spray_scout.jpg|Pepper trying to spray Scout with unpleasant scent So You Skink You Can Dance Pepper_lifting_table_with_tail.jpg|Pepper Lifting a Table with her tail Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg LPS-113-7_570x420.jpg|Pepper with Zoe and Vinnie in Bollywood clothing LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places Pepper_catching_ball_using_tail.jpg|Pepper catching and throwing the ball with her tail Topped With Buttercream Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png|Pepper with Sunil and Buttercream tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo10_400.png|Pepper in "The Sweet Shop Song" Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png|Pepper with Buttercream and Zoe dancing on a giant cake Indian_russell_sunil_pepper_zoe.jpg|Arguing who will take all the candies Russell_vs_pepper_physical_combat.jpg|Russell vs Pepper in a physical combat Pepper tail whipl.jpg Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png|"Cupcakes make me happy". Tumblr midohlwyri1s008vgo2 1280.png Helicopter Dad tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5_500.png Helicopter_Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg PepperTellingJokeToOlive.png WhichHoleIsHerFace.png What's in the Batter? Not if you're trying to make it.png Do not be a hater.png Pets love the buttercreams idea.png Minka smashes a cupcake.png Pets angry at the Biskits.png What Did You Say? ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png LPS 119 12 570x420.jpg Lotsa Luck Young Pepper.png|Young Pepper Teen Pepper.png|Teenage Pepper Door-Jammed tumblr_mkvvndFcAh1r2mt4ao1_1280.png|Holy cow- Pepper's a vampire skunk! Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo4 1280.png|Pepper as a were-skunk LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg|Pepper frightened with the pets and Blythe Werepets2.jpg 2014-03-13-232910.jpg Frenemies S1E24 Zoe vs Pepper angry stare.jpg|Deja vu moment? LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg Rodeo clown Pepper.png|Pepper as a clown LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Blythe's Pet Project tumblr_mlm5jqb12M1qdtqtso1_1280.png|Pepper in Shivers' home- what a dump! Summertime Blues Pepper with maraca.png Pets in recording studio.png Pepper smacks Vinnie.png Smiling Pets.png Pepper hits Vinnie.png Pepper hits Vinnie again.png Sunil shoves Pepper.png Pets finish show.png Season two Missing Blythe Missing bythe00036.png Missing bythe00077.png The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly Pepper grabs Sunil's face.png TREASURE!.png OrTripbloons!.png PepperAccouncing.png PepperWithShovel.png CALMDOWN!.png They'llNeverTakeOurTreasure!Never!.png What, Meme Worry? Sunil hiding behind Pepper.png What Meme Worry 038.jpg What Meme Worry 136.jpg What Meme Worry 141.jpg What Meme Worry 191.jpg A Day at the Museum PepperJumpsInBag.png PepperBlueSmell.png CanYouBelieveTheNerves!.png Alligators and Handbags Super Barrieable Stinklar.png Super Pets.png Alligator roar.gif Blythe's Big Idea Minka got boobies.jpg PepperRussellMinka&Penny.png PepperDistractingPassengers.png So Interesting Pepper_at_bus.png pepper_crab_witch.jpg|Pepper as Crab Witch Super Sunil A_good_hiding_place_for_coward.jpg|Sunil hiding on Pepper's tail Super Sunil 2.jpg Super Sunil 1.jpg Sweet Pepper PepperStaringAtCaptain.png Pepper punches Captain.png 2x16 Sweet Pepper.png OUCH!Quills!.png New Pepper.png New Pepper (sans blusher).png Pepper and Captain Cuddles.png Littlest Bigfoot Zoe_pep.jpg|Okay Scoutmaster, what is that? Standup Stinker Blythe and Pepper Comedy Outfit.png Lps767.png Lps766.png Lps765.png Lps764.png Lps763.png DazedPepper2.png The Expo Factor - Part 1 Pepper in British guard outfit.png Season three War of the Weirds Tumblr n6t3t4YvQ91s4andvo1 r1 500 (1).gif RussellBlowsRaspberry.png PepperAngryAtPenny.png PepperWithJokeList.png Secret Cupet ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-52-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie romancing Minka and Pepper.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-57-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-58-03.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg Pet Sounds Pepper&Owner.png WipingNose.png PepperWearingHelmet.png Proud as a... Peacock? BlytheLookingAtPepper.png PepperWithHorn.png HornStuckToPepper.png PetsHelpingPepper.png RagePepper.png CoachPepper.png PepperBlowsWhistle.png ExhaustedPepper.png OBWithBow.png Sue Syndrome A_Skunk_is_a_Skunk.png A_skunk_is_a_skunk_2.JPG A_skunk_is_a_skunk_3.JPG PepperWithEggs.png PepperWithRubberChicken.png PepperTouchingTail.png PepperWatchingPets&Mitzi.png PepperWithCarrot.png PepperMad.png PepperJealous.png PepperJealous2.png PepperTalkingIntoBrushMircophone.png MitziLookingAtPepper.png ThatsJustWrong.png GrumpyPepper.png GrumpyPepper2.png PepperSpraysOutRainbowSmell.png Other pepper lps.png Pepper_blowhorn.jpg|Pepper blowing horn at Sunil Pepper_with_sunil_hat.jpg|Pepper wearing Sunil's hat at Opening Theme Song pepper_clark_round_sticker-r37f3407196c44f938c802dc4dbf2f8fc_v9waf_8byvr_512.jpg WandTattoo-Littlest-Pet-Shop---Pepper-Clark-Postcards-Wandsticker-336914-2.jpg|Another postcard of Pepper Pepper Clark.jpg tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso8_1280.jpg|Pepper throughout the show. 2011 BLLPS character development by Andy Bialk.jpg|2011 character development by Andy Bialk. Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD Jasmine_clark_postcard.png 0082666314581_300X300.jpg Pepper_0584.png Pepper_clark_other_style.png Merchandise Tumblr_mvdqhwvu1a1s6no0io1_1280.jpg XSKFKRX.jpg Driving_Collectibility.png Deco_Your_Way.png Entirely_Re-Designed.png Full_Blueprint_Execution.png Sweet_Shoppe_Afternoon_Pet_Pair_pack.jpg Sweet_Shoppe_Afternoon_Pet_Pair_unpacked.jpg Category:Character gallery pages